A large number of analytical methods and tools exist today in the scientific work place that can be used for testing samples of a wide variety. Examples of such tools include various forms of chromatography, Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR), micro array hybridizations, flow cytommetry, etc., utilize a number of different equipment types. While the equipment in support of such testing has come into being and greatly evolved over recent years, many short comings and challenges still exist.